Broken Heart and a Secret
by Illusionbythecoldmist
Summary: Yuugi, ignored by all his friends and treated like dirt, what will this poor, pure angel do?[[YamixYuugi, JouxSeto]]


Hello! I'm Illusionbythecoldmist but you may call me Illu-chan. I'm fourteen years old and I am a huge fan of yaoi! I also live in Fusa city, Japan.

Cool ne?

I love it here in Japan! The food is GREAT!! Haha! But I ate this strawberry and it was rotten.. --

Well, on with the story!! One more thing, Yuugi has special E.S.P powers!!

But he dosen't really understand them! ;;

Disclaimer: Illu-chan does no own Yugioh even though she wishes.

//Yugi's mind link when speaking//

/Yam's mind link when speaking/

'Yugi's thoughts'

Yuugi's Prov.

-------

**Run**. That was alll I can think of now. My friends ignore me and Yami..he..he already abandoned me. I shared my body, my soul, and my mind with him But all this

time he was just using me. I sat there in my room looking at the money Seto-san gave me. Sure, my friends turned on me but not Seto. He actually cared

about what happends to me. I slowly got up as I limped towards my dresser. Yes, limp. Before I got home I met up with my old friend Ushio.

Flashback of that day, Authors prov.

Yuugi was walking down the street to get back home, he was slowly trailing behind his _friends_ when suddenly Yuugi was grabbed and pulled into the alley by Ushio.

"Hello little shit, miss me?" Ushio grinned wickedly at the frightened boy, his eyes was red, probably got high on drugs.

"U-Ushio!" muffled Yuugi through Ushio's hand his eyes welled up with tears. Yuugi tightly closed his eyes as he tried to reach out to his yami.

//Yami!! Help me! It's Ushio h-he got me!// screamed Yuugi through the mind link.

/Shut up, Yuugi and leave me alone! I'm busy talking with Jou!/**  
Closed**.

The one thing that Yuugi could reach Yami was closed. Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Ushio his eyes completely blank. His yami had betrayed him.

Left him here with Ushio, to be probably beaten of worse..killed. Ushio grinned widen as he looked at the poor defensly boy.

"Little shit I'm going to make you wish you were never born.." Those were the last words Yuugi hear as Ushio beated the living daylights out of him.

Two hours after Ushio left whic was eight p.m by then, Yuugi sat there leaning against the wall, lips bleeding, eyes blank, left eye black, and he had a huge nosebleed. At least five rib bones were broken, a broken shoulder, one leg broken, and left with a huge headache. Slowly Yuugi got off the ground, his face scruched up with pain as he slowly limped back to the Game shop. As Yuugi entered the back door silentlly

he could see his yami laughing and partying with Yuugi's_ friends_. 'Hmph..some friends you are..' Yuugi though tiredly as he limped up the stairs trying not to make a single sound. But

sadly lady luck wasn't on his side. "Ahn!!" cried Yuugi as he fell on the stairs as his broken ribs hit the edge not to nicely. Yami and the gang looked up at the stairs wondering what that sound was.

Yuugi cursed under his breath as he quickly made himself invisible. Seeing nothing the gang shrugged it off and continued with their fun.

End Flashback, Authors prov.

Yuugi got up again and grabbed a suite case he had been saving so that when got enough courage he would run away. Yuugi slowly put his clothes in the suite case and limped out of the room with

the cell phone Seto got him for his birthday. It was only Seto and Mokuba that celebrated with Yuugi, his _friends_ and grandpa were having a party for Yami 'cause since Yuugi was born that day, they made

it so that Yami was born that day too. He opened the cell phone and dialed Setos number.

"H-hey Seto-san..?" Yuugi whispered weakly into the phone hoping it was him.

"Yuugi-san?! What's wrong? What happend? You don't sound to good!!" Unfortuantly it was Seto's younger brother Mokuba.

"M-mokuba-chan..c-can I talk to Seto-san?" Yuugi looked down at the ground tears welled up in his eyes.

"Onii-chan?? But onii-chan is in a meeting, what happend Yuugi?! Please tell me!" yelled Mokuba through the phone his voice filled with worry.

"I-I can't.." with that said, Yuugi collapsed on the ground unconscious from the pain.

"Yuugi-san?! YUUGI?!!"

Later, Yugi's Prov. 

"Yuugi..please wake up..wake up..please.."

That voice..it sounded famillier.. "Mokuba stop, let Yuugi have his rest." A..nother one..?

"But onii-chan!" Mo...kuba.. Mokuba! My eyes flashed open as light greeted me. Bright..I shielded the light with my arm but soon pain coursed through my body.

"Ahhn!!" I screamed out in pain as I held my shoulder tightly trying to make the pain stop. "Yuugi-san!!" yelled Mokuba tears flowing down his face. 'Why is he crying?'

I asked my self, suddenly all the memories of the past event flodded into my mind, Ushio beating me up, Yami abandoing me, and collapsing while talking on the phone with Mokuba.

I looked up when I heard..

--------------------------------------------

Stopping there for now, I hope you don't mind! I'm sorry it feels a bit rush! And please do give me advice on how I should improve!


End file.
